Deceased
by Baguetti-Beretti
Summary: Fifteen years since he met All Might, fourteen years since he died. Still quirkless, a twenty nine year old Izuku wonders why this girl named Eri is asking for his help. Even if it's the illegal kind.


**Hello! Haven't wrote in a while, now I have this idea in my head.**  
**Inspired by The Boys and Logan.**  
**Oh yeah, you should read this with an open minded, just gonna tell you that. Criticism is welcomed.**

**_Italics memories, background voice, emphasis. I don't reveal what the character is thinking, fair warning._**

**Bold for author's note.**

**Underline for music cue(optional), stop it whether it says it stops, scene change, or let it end.**

**Music Cues in order:**

**Tame Impala - Elephant, 0:51**

**Skinshape - After Midnight**

**Mountain - Mississippi Queen**

**Arctic Monkeys - Arabella**

**Detrot: Become Human - Connor Main Theme**

**Arctic Monkeys - Snap Out Of It**

**Talking Heads - Psycho Killer, 2:12**

**That's all! Enjoy the fic! Hopefully anyway.**

**Season 1: Chapter 1 - Business As Usual**

* * *

Metal bent and creaked painfully as a giant foot pressed against the side of the tipped bus. Said foot belonged to a large man as he carried civilians both on his back and arms.

"_He's laughing!" _

A man amongst the crowd said, All Might's laughter blaring throughout the television speakers. All Might smiled to himself before exclaiming,

"_It's fine now. Why? Because I am he-"._

"Shut it." The screen flickered before changing to a news channel. Izuku kept a neutral face, grabbing a cup of water from the table in front of him.

He sat comfortably on the couch as he drank, his eyebrow quirking up from the news about Stain escaping Tartarus.

Izuku placed the cup back down, "Oh well, back to the grind." he huffed a bit, smiling as he grabbed his customized biker helmet, the giant toothy smile painted on it shining in the light.

He started walking towards the window, already clad in his black armor this whole time before putting on his black biker helmet.

He quickly grabbed a few of his guns by the small table next to said window, noticing the All Might plush laying there.

He read the note Hitoshi had left on it before chuckling giddily, "Goddammit Hitoshi." he said before going out and walking on the fire escape railing.

He threw the plush away, leaving it to fall down into the calm streets.

* * *

"I AM HERE!"

The All Might plush spoke out, the string connected to its back slowly retracting until the tag could no longer go any deeper.

Eri looked out to the gargantuan All Might statue before her, she looked in awe, her eyes stopping at the sign connected to the platform holding said statue.

The All Might Memorial. Followed by his real name, Yagi Toshinori, and ending with the cause of his death, All For One. Eri walked up in front of said sign, hugging the plush to her chest.

"Fourteen years." Eri hummed in contemplation, "Time flies." she said as she looked back at the tiny All Might in her hands.

"_Today we remember, the death of All Might, the most honorable of heroes."_

Eri pulled back the string again listening to the doll's words, "NEVER FEAR! FOR I AM HERE!" it said.

* * *

"As one of his students, I, Uravity, can personally say that with utmost certainty." The pro hero explained on top of the platform.

Eri awkwardly looked around for a moment among the civilians and few pro heroes. She then looked back at the gravity themed pro hero currently giving her speech.

"Now, Ground Zero could not join us, but I have someone who could fill in for him. Please welcome, Time Bound." Uravity said as she welcomed a slightly nervous Eri.

The crowd clapped as Eri, still in her casual wear, approached the lectern, said claps easily dispersed when Eri started clearing her throat.

"Hi everyone." She nervously smiled and waved at the crowd, "First time being here, uh, I want to start off with the c-classic thank you to Uravity over there," she looked to her side, making a few from the crowd cheer at said hero.

"and, I'm not sure if you heard, but growing up with O-Overhaul, All Might had only remained as a mystery to me." She said, anxiously holding onto the top edges of the lectern.

* * *

"_The symbol of piece was nothing but a-a, myth to me," _Her speech at the memorial continued on Izuku's laptop, having setup a camera that had surveillance over the crowd.

Izuku looked in intrigue as he scribbled down onto his notebook, "I remember when you were still a nine…." he mumbled looking off the side of the building to see a handful of cops investigating a dead corpse.

He activated his mask to zoom in on them, making it hum in response. He quickly looked back at the laptop, "They grow fast." Izuku made a little smile as he scribbled on his hero journal before taking a deep breath.

"I sound like a creepy uncle n-never mind." He quickly said before huffing out a laugh. He quickly checked the previous crime scene and saw the police officers finally leaving.

"Oh! That's my cue!" He released an excited chuckle as he hurried on packing his items.

* * *

"B-but knowing about him had made me know myself, and to be h-honest, I think it left a mark on you guys as well. It leaves u-us with determination so we can continue his goal, being our own heroes!" Eri raised her fist lightly in the air as the crowd cheered.

She quickly scurried off to go backstage and leave the All Might memorial, planning to meet a friend at a nearby street.

Now wearing a white jacket, she walked to find herself standing before her friend, the man absent-mindedly drinking a soda before noticing she was there.

He immediately stopped drinking and calmly waved at her, "Hey!" he said, the two horns on his red hat shining in the sunlight.

"Kota!" She said, a smile quickly growing on her face while she ran to him.

"Saw your little speech there. Wow." He smiled, as they walked through the streets.

Eri released an exasperated grunt, "I know, b-bad." she said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah." He quickly huffed and smiled at her, "Nah I'm just kidding, you were good. I liked it." he said.

"Are you kidding me? I stuttered, why would I stutter?"

Kota quickly stopped, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her for a kiss. Eri looked at him, stunned for a moment until he spoke.

"Hey you feel like shit. Doesn't mean you are." He looked at her, serious eyes meeting Eri's.

"T-thanks." She said, blushing a bit as she looked away.

Kota laughed a bit at the flustered Eri, "It's good. We're good." he said.

"Uh yeah. How did you even watch the event? You were getting a drink right?" She asked and Kota tapped the side of his pants nervously.

"Oh- uh- There were cameras, you know?" He took a sip from his drink, "Your speech was good though." he said.

Before Eri could ask what that meant the conversation was cut off short as an alarm could be heard in the background. Kota looked behind to have his eyes met with a giant thrift store, said restaurant was having a very noticeable problem of flickering lights.

"That's _not_ good." Kota said before he and Eri ran to the restaurant.

* * *

They snuck to the back of the thrift store, Kota slowly opening the door as the sound of a dying alarm echoed through the alleyway.

As the speakers of the store began to play music, they quickly went through the storage to let themselves get behind the counter.

Upon going there they already meet a man on the floor, bullet wounds covering his chest as he struggled to breath.

"Ah shit."

"Oh no."

Kota went to check the area from the counter while a mortified Eri went to tend the man bleeding on the ground. "Hey hey. It's okay, we're here to save you." She said, letting her horn on her head glow as she reversed the man until he was healed.

Eri sighed in relief hearing the man's breath becoming calm and more relaxed.

"Psst." Eri looked over the counter to see Kota dragging two limp yet breathing bodies, both of which were leading a bloody trail.

"Found two more workers. I think they're a shooter gang." He said, referring to the villains while giving the two barely breathing bodies for Eri to heal.

Kota looked over to an item shelfs side, seeing a man turn back to listen to another villain.

"Keep finding, this place is full of money."

Kota scoffed in anger and quickly shot a powerful blast of water at the man, knocking him out.

"Shit."

Kota quickly retreated to look over the other side of the shelf only to be met with a woman using her quirk to shoot at him. He quickly retreated behind the counter with Eri, "Okay I recognize the fuckers. It's the Flintlocks." he said as he caught his breath for a bit.

"Aren't they terrorists? Why are they here?" Eri asked as she finished healing the last store clerk.

"I don't know." He said before looking at her, "Can you find how many are in here?" he asked.

Eri nodded, "Cover me?"

"Yeah."

Kota got up, now standing behind the counter, while Eri sneakily left the counter. Kota got over the counter, followed up with him releasing a powerful blast of water at a villain walking towards him.

As the villain fell, he turned to find himself barely ducking from a bullet causing him to release a small splash of water.

The splash was enough to distract the villain from Eri clubbing him from behind with a pipe. Kota quickly took charge, rushing at the man to hit him with an uppercut.

Eri quickly ran away as to let Kota grab the attention of nearby villains, he walked through the large isles of the thrift store before nearing the end of said isle.

A villain with a muzzle for a mouth, shortly after, tackled him. He punched the villain straight in the 'mouth' before elbowing him in the stomach.

A blast of fire singed his shoulder making groan in pain, he quickly turned around to the attacker, the man getting ready to spit another fireball as Kota grabbed a nearby glass bottle.

He quickly dodged as he opened the bottle, he placed his palm on the opening. The bottle suddenly started rupturing before the bottle burst, water hitting the man as well as chunks of glass.

Kota hissed in pain, looking at his bleeding hand before shaking it furiously. He was once again tackled from behind but now he was on the ground, the attacker held a metal bullet before using his quirk to accelerate it through Kota's shoulder.

Kota screamed in pain before throwing the man off of him, his hat now fallen and laying on the ground. He elbowed the man in the stomach before getting on top of him.

He punched him, hard, followed with a couple more. The man laid there as Kota caught his breath before realizing his situation, unfortunately a bullet whizzed past his chest, scratching his jacket.

He stood up, getting ready to blast him only to be met with a bullet to the shoulder.

"Shit!" He said in pain before another bullet hit him, this time in the leg. Kota painfully groaned as he fell on one knee.

"Kota!" Eri shouted in desperation. Quickly clubbing the villain from behind, following that with a quick kick to the shin, neutralizing her.

Right after, they found themselves behind the counter, Eri tended to his injuries, "Hold still." she said like the caring girlfriend that she is.

Kota breathed heavily, the bullets and glass popping out as she rewinded him, "How many?" he asked, blankly staring at the wall.

Eri furrowed her eyebrows, "They've grown in numbers, at least fifteen." she said before quickly looking over the counter in panic, considering how the villains were slowly approaching.

Kota looked over at Eri, taking note of her distress. "Shit!" A fully healed Kota said before crouching, "They're coming for us, we gotta leave." he said as they took the sleeping workers back to the storage area.

* * *

Kota walked up to the metal door, exiting the store before seeing a couple of the villains already there. He quickly shut the door, locking it, "Fuck! They thought ahead!" he said before running his hand through his hair.

He took a quick look at his surroundings, only a couple and crates and an open shutter door to be seen. He was put out of his focus as he felt the touch of Eri, he looked back to see a pair of caring eyes looking at him.

"I-It's okay. We'll just go through this together, i-it's our job." She said, frantically thinking for a moment. She smiled sheepishly, "You feel like crap. Doesn't mean you are, right?" she said, referencing their talk moments ago.

Kota chuckled, "You sly fucker." he said in a friendly manner.

Eri hummed as she smiled, she started walking back to the counter, "We have n-no option but to fight, so we'll- Ah!" she said in surprise as Kota heard a bullet shot.

"Eri!" He said as he pulled her back, he looked at her face, her cheek bleeding due to the bullet that grazed her skin. Kota's eyes shrunk in panic, he looked back at the counter, a row of villains walking to get to the storage area.

His world seemed to get blurry as he quickly thought to himself, the only thing he could hear now was noise as he smacked his forehead a couple of times.

He suddenly stopped, he turned before pulling Eri for a surprising deep kiss, he held her by the shoulders right after before looking eye to eye at her.

"Be strong."

He said before grabbing the shutter door and slamming it down, dividing it between him and Eri as well as locking it from the outside.

Eri panicked as she went closer to the door, "Kota!?" she asked in shock and panic, tears forming already.

"I'm sorry!"

She slammed her fist, "No! Don't say that! Open the door!" she said in pure desperation, she slammed it harder this time, "PLEASE!" she said as tears went down her face.

She slammed it even more, "Kota PLEASE! I said we'd go through this together dammit!" she said as the shutter door shook, only getting the noises of screaming and objects breaking in the background.

She rested her head on said door, the metal vibrating on her as she slammed it even more, again, and again.

She stopped as she felt the blood leak from her knuckles, here hands slowly going down the doors screen. She could only hear her sporadic breathing now before quietly whispering to herself.

"Kota..."

She broke down, letting out tears that didn't seem to stop. She let the tiny droplets fall to the ground as she rested her head lower and lower on the screen.

She continued to let herself get sadder and sadder before hearing a sudden-

BANG!

She jumped, startled by the sound before another-

BANG!

Screaming followed and even more screaming ensued, she could hear the sound of the villains struggling to fight back from the unknown. She rubbed her eyes before listening with intrigue and confusion.

A moment later she was met with silence, she waited for a while before concluding it was gone. She slowly let her head go back to resting on the door until she was once again startled by a random noise.

She could hear the sounds of a lock being picked before the door suddenly opened to reveal Izuku clad in his vigilante outfit.

"Time Bound!?" Izuku quickly recomposed, "Is everyone okay!?- Are you okay even!?" he asked Eri.

Eri ignored his question, instead immediately going up to him, "Where's Kota!?" she said, her voice drastic and her body tense.

Izuku's body seemed to loosen, "K-Kota..." he said, only making her more tense.

She got even closer, face to helmet, "WHERE IS HE!?" she said, pure desperation in her voice.

Izuku didn't answer as his head lowered.

Eri took note and looked around him frantically before going inside the main area of the thrift store.

Izuku looked back, he paused for a moment before following, "Wait T-Time Bound!" he said.

It was too late as she walked through the large isle, she looked around drastically before turning and seeing Kota, laying there barely breathing with a bleeding head. Her pupils shrunk as pure panic took her towards him, Izuku close in tow.

She knelt before his body her hands instinctively feeling him. She spoke out in a fast panic, "No no no! Kota- Kota!" she said as she tried to rewind him.

Her horn barely glowed in response as Izuku had finally caught up, "I-It seems you wasted all your energy." he crouched next to her before placing a hand to the heavily breathing silver-head.

She muttered many "No" s as her mind came to the realization that she could only kneel there. Which in turn made her breath even more sporadic as the only thing she could hear now was a ringing noise in her ears.

Red and blue lights soon came after as Izuku had to flee, but she didn't care, her barely blinking eyes only laid upon her boyfriend's broken body before-

"Hey." She felt the hand of Kaoruko, causing her to look at the bubble themed hero's concerned smile.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but your boyfriend is in a coma." They were now at a table, Eri remaining quiet as she stared down whilst Kaoruko sat in front of her.

"How long?" She spoke quieter than usual.

Kaoruko flipped a page from the police reports she was holding, "We don't know, like the store clerks, he was given a concussion, only this time more major-" she spoke seriously before Eri's head shot up.

"How long?" She spoke louder this time, her horn barely glowing.

"We still need to examine the villains quirk, it's a good thing that vigilante came in." She answered professionally.

Eri furrowed her eyebrows in frustration before attempting to go if it weren't for Bubble Girl to grab her arm. "Eri," Kaoruko closed her eyes and breathed to compose herself, "we can't let you use your quirk on him." she told the silver-haired girl.

Eri tensed up, "W-why not? He's my boyfriend!" she asked in a mix of shock and anger.

Kaoruko lightly sighed, "I-I'm sorry, but according to the police department and the agency, we can't trust you." she asked, her eyes looking away.

Eri slammed her fist on the table, and going up to the pro hero's face, "HE'S MY BOYFRIE-"

Eri quickly got out of her imagination, only releasing a tense breath in response. "I… I understand..." She said as she could see the pro hero relieved.

"Thank you." Kaoruko said before standing up as well. "I am truly sorry, but there's nothing I could do about it."

Eri casually looked at the pavement aimlessly, "What w-was the vigilante's name?" she asked.

Kaoruko was a bit set back but answered swiftly, "Oh, it's Deku." she answered.

"N-never heard of him."

The blue-skinned woman lightly scoffed, "And I hope you never will again." she said casually, making Eri look at her in curiosity.

* * *

She found herself at the hospital with some groceries in hand, ignoring the receptionist as she rambled to other visitors. She stood there quietly, the loud atmosphere making her tense up a bit before the receptionist finally turned to her.

She handed her a key, "Kota's at room 32, honey. There'll be a man there with you." she explained.

Eri flinched at that, "Thank you." she said politely before going on her way.

* * *

She held onto her groceries tightly, releasing a shaky breath she tread lightly as she approached Kota's room. She hesitated a bit as she reached the door handle, but eventually grabbed it.

She stopped opening it halfway upon the sight of Kota's beaten body lying on a hospital bed. She slowly came in, her eyes locking on to her boyfriend's battered frame.

She ignored the muttering of the television as she dropped her bags to the side absentmindedly.

She slowly sat next to him, tears swelling in her eyes.

She breathed heavily as she placed her hands on the railing of the bed, her head following after to lay on it. She sobbed silently as she let herself grief in silence.

She muttered to herself, "I-I'm sorry. I-I was just so _s-stupid_ and I- I just..." she felt her hand grip on the railing even tighter.

"I fucked up." She said as she felt herself panicking, the grief overwhelming her, which made her quiver.

Her horn had started glowing and becoming more pointy, her panicked breath mixing with her few sobs. Her hand started becoming more loose to begin moving to Kota before she stopped.

She had looked left to see the television not muttering, it wasn't even on at all.

Her eyes slowly moved left as she saw a green-haired man in a tuxedo looking out the window, he drank from a flask he got from the clothing that masked most of his buff, barely noticeable form.

After taking a swig of his drink, the man continued muttering to himself but was cut short as Eri cleared her throat.

The man whipped around in surprise, "Oh- uh- didn't see you there." he responded, his untied green necktie swinging a bit.

Eri looked at him dead in the eyes, "Who are you." she asked.

Izuku pointed at himself, "Me? Just Kota's workmate. We talked a lot and- uh-" he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I was pretty worried." he said, amusing Eri a bit.

"You're Izuku right? K-Kota talks about you rarely." She smiled as Izuku stifled a laugh.

"Rarely? Now if you're gonna put it like that-" He said with a small smile.

"N-no, no. He seems fond of you." She mused.

Izuku chuckled, "That's nice. He may be a bit brash, but I do hope he keeps going though." he said, looking over to Kota fondly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Y-yeah..." She softly spoke out, looking at Kota as well while Izuku looked through his phone.

Izuku's eyes widened before smiling, "And the same for my car because I need to get going." he said as huffed amusingly.

Eri took a moment to realize what he said as Izuku made his way to the door. "W-Wait!" she said, making Izuku stop and look at her with a confused smile.

"Can we exchange numbers, just in case?" She asked.

Izuku perked up before raising his finger in a hand gesture, "H-hold on." he said as he ruffled through his pockets before pulling out a card.

He handed it to her, "This is my card, it has my number." he said as she grabbed and looked at said card. He quickly went out the door in a hurry, "I-I Gotta go. Nice meeting you!" he exclaimed as he left.

Eri huffed and smiled before looking at the card. Said card held his full name followed by a sponsor of the private delivery company he worked at.

* * *

He closed the doors of his black sedan, more copies of his cards held in his hand. He tapped each one with his fingers as he muttered out numbers up to seven.

Izuku huffed before putting the cards within his backpack that was lying on the seat next to him.

He took off a silver locket and placed it on his rear view mirror, the locket lightly swinging idly as Izuku reached into his pocket.

He pulled out his phone right after, viewing the message of his next delivery, telling him to be there by five pm. It was currently two.

"New Stain murder case found, Logan Campbell Street, requesting backup." The stolen police radio spoke out, making Izuku smirk a bit.

"Fucking great." Speak of the devil, that was at his location. He stepped on the go pedal right after, his car speeding off quickly.

* * *

Several police cars passed by as Izuku's car hid in the alley. Izuku awakened from his nap within the car, "Wha- What the fuck." he said softly, his hair somehow managing to be more messy.

He was clad in his vigilante suit already as he pulled out his phone, said device indicated it was six pm.

"Ah shit." There he goes again, putting on his helmet before going out of his car.

* * *

Eri read Izuku's card, finding herself in a bar with a couple of pro heroes. She quickly put the card down along with her drink to pay attention to the pro hero next to her seat.

"I'm so sorry about Kota honey," Ochaco said before hugging her, "I hope for the best for you two." she sympathized as Eri smiled lightly.

"Thanks, Ochaco." She said as she hugged back.

"Just know it'll be alright, okay? I know it." She said enthusiastically as she clenched her fist near her chest.

"Y-yeah. He will, I-I know he will." She said, breathing deeply before shaking her head and grabbing her glass of beer.

Ochaco smiled and leaned on the counter, "Knowing how much pressure being a hero is, the death of All Might, and even Japan dropping their honorifics. You definitely deserve this." she said, giving a light pat on Eri's back as the young girl hummed.

Eri finished about half the glass before releasing a light "Aah" and turning to Ochaco. "Yeah, I actually met a really nice guy at the hospital a-as well." She said, peeking Ochaco's interest a bit.

"Oh? What's his name?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow before taking a drink from her own glass.

"Izuku Midoriya."

Ochaco seemed to recoil in surprise, her eyes going wide. She placed her glass down, "E-excuse me, what was that?" she worryingly asked

"Uh- Izuku Midoriya. H-here." She slid the card over to Ochaco to examine.

Ochaco grit her teeth, her eyes becoming furrowed, "O-Oh interesting..." she said softly.

"Yeah, I even think I'll take on his delivery-"

"Eri," Ochaco grabbed her two hands, putting the card on her palm, "d-don't contact him. And please, _please, _keep this away from Katsuki." she said in pure worry for the silver-haired girl.

"H-huh?" She looked at the card in her hands and quickly looked back to Ochaco, "W-Why? Do you guys know each other or somethi-" Ochaco was quick to cut her off.

"Just," she closed her eyes for a moment, "do not contact him. And with Katsuki, you will never hear the end of it." the gravity themed hero answered.

Eri responded with silence, scowling a bit with concerned confusion.

The silence grew tense, the loud ambiance of the bar definitely not helping. Fortunately, Ochaco's phone vibrated in her pocket, she let go of Eri's hands to look at her caller, her eyes squinting at the screen.

The brown-haired woman quickly stood up, "I'm sorry, I need to take this." she spoke quickly and scurried out the back door, leaving a curiously unsatisfied Eri.

That is if Todoroki wasn't sitting behind her, "Not surprising since that's the only person Bakugo fears." he said before taking a shot of whiskey from the counter.

Eri looked behind in surprise, "You know him?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"He's the reason I used my fire side." Another whiskey shot, some of it spilling on his red and white goatee.

Eri widened her eyes at that, "A-Anything else I could know?" she asked as she fully turned to him, her curiosity becoming stronger.

Shoto hummed, his voice still monotone, "He's very dangerous." he looked at Eri with a glare in his eye, "But he's extremely perceptive." the bartender passed another shot through the counter, which Shoto immediately drank.

Eri looked away, looking at the ground in thought before pulling out his card. She read his number intently before pulling out her phone.

Turning it on she flinched, eyebrows furrowing as she looked at her lock screen. Her arm slung around her boyfriend as they stood together happily.

She frantically looked around, avoiding to look at the phone. She stopped to take a big breath exhaling deeply afterward.

She suddenly stood up, taking off to leave as she dialed on her phone and took her white jacket, surprising Shoto.

Todoroki quickly looked at the half empty glass she left and looked back, "Hey you left your glass!" he exclaimed whilst not earning a response.

A moment or two, he shrugged, "Fuck it." he grabbed the glass of beer before chugging it down nonchalantly.

* * *

She left the door to slam by itself as she tapped on her phone. Ochaco held the phone up to her ear, "Uh, hello?" she asked the caller.

"Hey Ochaco, just wondering if you could investigate this for us." Bubble Girl asked from the other side of the call, the sounds of talking and papers rustling clogging the agency.

Ochaco raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" she asked, idly moving around uncomfortably.

She looked at the files splayed on her desk, "It was about the robbery at that thrift store- the one Kota was at." she said.

Ochaco's eyes widened, "Kota? You think Eri could-" she stopped, Kaoruko interrupting her.

"Uh, hold on." Bubble Girl whipped her head to the man standing next to her desk. Ochaco silently stayed put, hearing inaudible chatter from the two.

The man left as Kaoruko went back to her phone, "Uh- Never mind, Ochaco. Seems like Eraserhead wants to take this case." she said in a more casual tone.

Ochaco's eyebrows furrowed, "Aizawa-Sensei? What does he want with the case?" she asked in surprise.

"I don't know as of now. Anyway, I have to cut it short, paperwork and all." She said in diligence while sorting the files on her desk, "Bye Ochaco." she ended.

"Bye." She said in an unsatisfied tone before her phone beeped, indicating the call ended.

The pro hero put her phone back in her pocket, sighing as she did so.

She quickly turned back to the bar, opening the door to be met with Todoroki holding her glass of beer.

She made a confused hand gesture. "Where's Eri?" She exclaimed, quickly pointing at him, "What are you doing with our drinks?" she said in realization.

A moment of silence passed as Shoto stared at her, "I thought you guys were gone." He said before slowly drinking from the glass, not acknowledging the dumbfound Ochaco.

* * *

Eri closed the car door, quickly turning the key to start the car. She grabbed Izuku's card out of her pocket, her phone in the other. She dialed quickly, putting the phone on speaker before placing it at an adjacent seat.

She huffed and stepped on the gas pedal, the car quickly picking up speed as she left.

"Don't rob."

Izuku picked through the wallet that he was holding, holding a calm demeanor despite the badly beaten man sitting in front of him, the shadows of the alleyway masking his features.

"This," Izuku took some cash out of the wallet, he bent a bit, handing said man his wallet back.

"is just payment. Here's- eh- your wallet back." He said before idly throwing the wallet to the other person. The man, in response, just proceeded to fall to his side.

Izuku made his way through the thin alley, climbing a nearby fire escape right after to get to the top of the building.

He sat at the ledge as he took his helmet off, he reached into his pocket before pulling a cigar out. A quick smoke and he proceeded to hum as the smoke in front of him dissipated.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he perked a bit, quickly grabbing the phone and looking at the screen. Unknown number, he looked at the phone in speculation before answering.

"Hello?" He asked as he held the phone up to his ear.

* * *

"Hey, uh- Izuku?" She said as she steered the car, looking around the streets quickly before going back to her driving.

Izuku's eyes widened at the other side of the call, "Oh! Eri?" he said in pleasant surprise.

Eri sheepishly chuckled, "That's me." she said. She immediately added, "Oh yeah. Where are you?" she asked.

He absentmindedly tapped his finger on the buildings ledge, "Logan Campbell Street, why?" he answered, confused.

"Just i-interested in that delivery job you have." She said as she looked keenly out her windows.

"_At eight thirty in the night?"_

She tapped her fingers on the wheel anxiously, her eyes seeming more determined. "Y-yeah sorry, I'm sure you wouldn't mind. Right, _Deku?_" She spoke, her tone becoming slightly more serious.

* * *

Izuku's small smile faltered, his pupils shrunk, causing him to quickly stand back up, phone still in his ear. "How the fuck do you know?" He asked intently yet still calm.

"_Get down from that building and I'll tell you."_

Izuku's eyes widened as he quickly whipped around, looking amongst the street from above before his eyes stopped at the sight of a car at the very right corner of said street.

He barely saw Eri make a little wave at him from the car. Dropping his cigarette, Izuku could only huff as he quickly put on his helmet and left.

* * *

His shoes made light scratching noises upon walking on the concrete. Eri took a deep anxious breath before stepping out of her car, the door slamming shut as Izuku stopped before her.

"Hey." Her lip quivered downwards, whilst holding a slightly worried expression.

Izuku held his helmet in his right arm, his left hand currently pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

He extended his open hand a bit from his body, "Eri, you know how much shit you just got us into?" He asked in a semi serious tone. He proceeded to pace back and forth frantically.

"That calls in the database now. Well, from your phone anyway, they don't know mine. But that raises the question." He stopped, his head quickly turning to her, "What do you want from me?" he asked.

Eri tensed a bit at the worried pair of eyes looking right at her. She anxiously shuffled her feet together, her hands held together.

"I need-" She paused for a bit, composing herself, "I need your help." her eyes looking at him with determination.

She jumped a bit upon seeing Izuku's eyes furrow, "My boyfriend is in that hospital and they w-won't even let me touch him!" her hands were apart now, the sudden outburst making Izuku's eyes widened.

She paused, her eyes looking away as she thought to herself, "It's the least I could do… for him." she said softly, her voice tinged with guilt.

Izuku's mouth opened a bit in surprise, he quickly closed it as he clenched his fist. "Are you sure?" He asked, his face unsure about the girl in front of him.

"Yes." She exclaimed, taking a step to align her feet.

Izuku stared at her for a moment, sighing as he came to his thoughts.

He placed his helmet on the hood of her car gently before crossing his arms, "Do you know what shit you're getting yourself into?" he said as he crossed his arms.

"H-Hopefully yes!" She fired immediately, "God knows they won't let me get on the case." she took a few aimless steps from her car, her eyes looking at the ground shyly, "I-I don't know, it's just… It's for him, alright?" she turned around, looking right at him.

"For Kota."

Izuku hummed as his eyes analyzed her before exhaling, "Y-You felt the need to help him?" he spoke as he leaned back on the car thinking.

"He's my boyfriend." She deadpanned as she scratched her ear, "P-Plus it's being a decent human being." she added.

"Yeah." Izuku lowered his head in thought, grabbing his locket hung around his neck, said locket shone a bit as he observed it.

He pressed his lips a bit while looking away aimlessly before putting the necklace back in his armor.

He paced quickly, mumbling to himself as Eri looked at him in confusion, "U-uh, what?" she asked, Izuku continuing on with the mumbling.

He paced back to the hood of her car, his index finger raising as he spoke, "The Flintlocks are terrorists, why would they rob a, well surprisingly large, thrift store. Money? Job? trying something new? They don't seem the type-" he said as Eri looked in intrigue.

SLAM

"Goddammit." Izuku exclaimed in irritation before-

BEEP BEEP BEEP-

Eri nonchalantly clicked her car keys, turning the alarm off instantly while she remained to look at him in intrigue.

Izuku whipped his head from the car back to Eri, "T-Thanks." he then rubbed his hands together, exhaling as he recomposed himself.

"Okay, six am, don't be late." He said before quickly making his way back to his car.

As Izuku left, Eri exclaimed, "What place!?" she shouted while cupping her hands up to her mouth.

"I'll text you!"

Eri's arms dropped, her face scrunched up a bit in confusion.

* * *

The door clicked in place, closing behind Kaoruko whilst she walked over to her living room. She gently placed her bag down on a table and sat down on her couch.

She huffed as she reached for her bag, pulling out a few papers and a pen. She grabbed her remote, pointed it, and pressed the button, her television turning on in response.

She splayed the papers on her table to begin writing, a stifled laugh coming out of her as she listened to a commercial about a cereal called Ground Zer-Os.

"Late night paperwork again?"

Kaoruko's eyes widened as she felt herself tense up. She quickly turned to the source behind her small couch.

Izuku gave her a small wave, his other hand sheepishly scratching his nape beneath his helmet.

Kaoruko's eyes squinted at him, "You need to stop breaking into people's houses." she said in irritation before facing back to her television. "What do you want?" She asked as Izuku made his way over to her.

"You know?" He looked at the television for a moment before putting his attention to the diligently writing Bubble Girl.

"I need files."

Kaoruko let her pen drop, sighing before looking at Deku. "More files?" She asked, exasperated. "You know I can't just give them to you, I have principals, we have rules." She said.

"I Know..."

She stared at him eye to eye despite his helmet covering his face, "We can't let this get in the way of the truce between you and the law." she shifted in her seat, her position straighter as she looked away in dismay.

"How much longer can you keep doing this, Deku?" Her voice was softer yet more serious, "It's been years since the incident, but we're all trying to cope with it and you should too." she said before gesturing towards her papers.

"I'm just trying to get my damn job done, I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

Izuku, in response, could only look in silence. A moment of silence passed before Izuku turned to walk away, only for Kaoruko to grab his arm.

"W-Wait, don't go yet. I need my daily dose of vitamin d." She gestured him to come closer, looking away with a blush on her face.

Izuku sighed, his hands already beginning to unbuckle his belt.

* * *

Sun light shone through the window, pouring into the bedroom brightly. The alarm next to the bed indicated that it was six fifty nine.

Katsuki and Ochaco laid next to each other, both of them cuddling as they slept peacefully. Unfortunately the rest ended when the clock played its obnoxious music.

BEEP BEEP BEEP-

The alarm exploded, an irritated Katsuki having raised his hand and an irritated half-closed eyed expression.

Ochaco ruffled in her position before laying on her back, "Another one?" she asked, referring to the clock in a tired tone.

Katsuki turned to place his feet on the ground and smirked a bit, "Always." he said, Ochaco giggling a bit in response.

Katsuki rubbed his face, his eyes slowly opening to see the room. He grunted grumpily as he stood up, ready for the morning.

He found himself dressed in more casual clothes whilst he leaned against the door frame, Ochaco cooking as he half-tiredly walked towards the kitchen.

Audible wines could be heard once he entered, Katsuki looking at the source in response. Ochaco grabbed the blonde baby girl from her chair and cradled her.

The baby cooed in response as Katsuki smiled, he walked to the sink, his hands idly opening the top shelf to get some cereal.

The cereal made light crinkling sounds as it fell into the bowl. Katsuki quickly grabbed a carton of milk to pour into the Ground Zer-Os.

He ate his cereal grumpily, Ochaco washing dishes behind him, "You're taking the baby today." she said.

"Huh?"

"Me and Tsuyu have an off-duty day today, we're spending time with each other." She absentmindedly scrubbed a plate as she smiled at Katsuki.

"Again?" Katsuki raised an eyebrow at her.

"Always." She slyly said at him as she placed a plate to the side.

Katsuki snorted at the call back before looking at the baby sitting in front of him. He reached out to play with her spiky yellow hair a bit, earning a coo from the baby.

"Alright, I'll do it." He said as his finger flicked a piece of her hair, smiling a bit as he did so.

Ochaco smiled, a light giggle coming out of her, "Thanks! Love you!" she said from the sink.

"Love ya too." He said.

He brushed his teeth in front of the mirror, looking at the right slightly to see a picture of his family before adjusting it to be more symmetrical on the wall.

He quickly spat in the sink before gargling a cup of water and spitting that as well. He turned around right after to see his hero costume hanging on the door hook.

Quickly putting said costume on, he found himself grunting as he diligently did push ups, his daughter sitting on his back as he worked out.

* * *

CLICK

The seat belt clung on the small blonde as she sat on her own little chair in the backseat. The car vibrated a bit as Katsuki drove the car along the city.

Katsuki furrowed his eyebrows as he passed a billboard showing the number 1 hero being Lemillion.

The car turned to another street, finally coming to a stop at their destination. Cop cars littered the street as the wheels of Katsuki's car screeched a bit.

The blonde hero stepped out of the car, now wearing a baby strap over his chest to hold the child.

An intern quickly walked up to him, smiling and waving, "Hey Ground Zero, glad you're back. Is that a baby?" he quickly said, making Katsuki huff.

"Yes. What is it?" He asked the intern.

The intern looked at the documents in his hand, "Another Stain incident. Bubble Girl couldn't come today, said she felt a bit sore." he said as both of them walked.

Katsuki quickly adjusted the baby to face his chest before looking at the crime scene in front of him. "No signs of struggle, just a quick decapitation." The Intern said, Katsuki looking in disgust at the pro hero's decapitated head.

"Is that Likewise?" He frowned in concern at the corpse of the aforementioned hero.

"Yep, poor dude had a family." The intern skimmed the documents he held before looking back to Katsuki, "Stain's becoming more violent, it's hard to tell which heroes he'll kill, but we know he's killing low-tier ones." the intern explained.

He paused a bit, looking away in concern as well, "Careful out there, we don't know what families he'll take." he said.

Katsuki remained quiet for a moment, the voice of his mom popping in his mind before he shook his head.

His daughter cooed, making Katsuki smile down and ruffle her hair, "We'll he won't be taking this one." he said in determination.

The intern jumped a bit feeling Katsuki slap his shoulder, "Good job, also, watch out for a green haired guy wearing a gray tuxedo and green tie." he told the intern before turning back to attend his daughter.

* * *

"Augh!"

Eri fell to her back, a painful slap as she came in contact to the ground. She groaned, "What does this have to do with Kota?" she asked with a pained voice.

Izuku's feet soon came into view, "I'm testing your skills." he said as he wrote in his journal. Quickly closing the book, he mused as he picked Eri back up.

"Your fighting skills are decent, but needs practice." He said as he scratched his eat whilst Eri dusted herself off.

"I-! wasn't the best at P.E. I'm more of a m-medical type." She said, blushing a bit as she patted her clothes.

Izuku nodded, a light smile plastered on his face, he turned back and walked along the empty warehouse. He stopped upon a table, grabbing the gun that laid upon it.

Eri leaned a bit in interest, trying to see what the green-haired man was doing. She cocked an eyebrow, "What is-"

"You know how a gun works, right?"

Eri seemed to be taken aback, "W-what?" she said, anxiously looking around.

A gun was then thrown, which Eri clumsily caught as Izuku walked up to her. "Uh, I'm going to need you to get familiar with the feeling." Izuku explained as Eri cautiously examined it.

Eri moved the gun a bit, hearing the bullets click inside, "I-I think everyone knows how to use a g-gun these days." she half-mumbled anxiously before pointing the gun at one of the shooting boards.

"Just t-turn off the safety, cock it, and-"

BAM

Smoke came out of the nozzle, Eri managing to shoot a decent spot on the board's chest.

Izuku smiled a bit, "Decent aim." he mumbled optimistically.

He quickly looked at the silver-haired adult, "G-Good job!" he said, making Eri smile, "But you are more of a medical professional, huh?" he said while walking backwards, making Eri release a flustered huff.

"Y-yeah, uh-hold on." Izuku stopped in his tracks, becoming more surprised when Eri gave him back the gun.

"I don't do guns s-so-uh, no." She made an anxious smile towards him, making Izuku look at her for a moment.

Izuku scratched the back of his hair, "Uh- Okay then, a-although you probably will need to use it in the future." he said before taking the gun from Eri's hands.

He pocketed the gun and rubbed his hands together, "Alright, go get your jacket." he said swiftly as he got his gray coat tuxedo to put on.

Eri raised an eyebrow as he tied his green tie, "W-Where are we going?" she asked.

He pulled the tie in a perfect knot around his neck, "A place, a good one. W-Well for people like me anyway." he said with a ditsy smile.

Eri shifted a bit, a tiny bit of nervous curiosity showing.

* * *

The door opened, the bar filled with music as Eri took her first steps in the unfamiliar bar. Izuku strode ahead of her, walking casually as the pro hero looked around in awe.

"What is this place?" She asked, tense and in awe while she kept close to Izuku.

"Like I said," He continued walking towards the counter, his eyes flickering around for a moment, "a place for people like me." he answered.

She noticed the shady citizens and thugs in their respective tables as they walked, tensing up in the gruff atmosphere, she then backed up a bit to see Izuku looking back at her.

He looked at her, a serious look on his face, "Just- uh, don't rat us out, I'll take you down for it." he looked back, finally coming to a stop at the counter.

Quickly taking their respective seats, Izuku leaned on the counter as Eri fidgeted.

"These may be some shady citizens, but w-we just made some bad life decisions." He gave a worried smile, looking aimlessly.

His eyes became a bit more worried, "Just making a stand in this gray world, I-I guess?" he looked at her, a sad smile on his face.

Eri remained quiet at the green-haired man's words, only nodding understandingly as she thought to herself.

A silent moment passed as Eri thought to herself, the moment ending short as a black mist in a tuxedo presented himself to them.

Izuku smiled, "Ah, Kurogiri! Haven't seen you in a while." he said as he adjusted his seating position to face him.

The mist nodded, "Same with you, Midoriya." Kurogiri looked at Eri in interest, "And I presume this is a new friend of yours?" he asked politely.

"This is Eri." He pointed at the silver-haired girl who smiled and waved lightly at Kurogiri.

Kurogiri nodded, quickly getting a nearby handkerchief to start wiping the counter, "So what is it you need from me?" he asked, looking at Izuku.

Izuku tapped his finger on the counter, "Can I look at your camera footage again?" he said, Eri looking at the two.

Kurogiri's 'eyes' squinted at the man, "Why? Are you going to peep at the bathrooms again?" he teased.

Izuku sat up straight and looked at Eri, "H-He's joking. I don't do that." he giggled, a light blush on his face.

Eri smirked a bit, "I-I don't know." she rested her cheek on her hand, "Seems like something y-you would do?" she teased, earning a chuckle from Kurogiri.

Then it dawned on her. She perked up and looked at the purple mist, "W-Wait, why do you have cameras in the bathroom?" she half-teased and asked.

It was Kurogiri's turn to blush as Izuku laughed.

Kurogiri quickly shook his head as Izuku's laughter died down, "You got me there." he said to the flustered Eri before looking at Izuku, "Alright, you can look at some footage." he said turning towards the back door.

He gestured them to follow, which they immediately did.

* * *

The music of the bar was muffled within the monitor room, Izuku and Eri leaning on a table to look at one particular monitor.

"There they are." Kurogiri said, making Izuku lean closer to the monitor. "The Flintlocks, just like you asked." He added, pointing at the screen.

"So they were making a deal..." He rubbed his chin in thought before noticing the scowl on Eri's face, her hands gripping the sides of the table as she leaned to look into the monitor.

Izuku poked Eri's shoulder, a worried look on his face as she turned to look at him, "H-Hey. It'll be fine. Kota's fine." he comforted.

Eri let her shoulders relax a bit, "I-I know it's just." she sighed and looked back at the monitor, "I-I'm really doing this, a-aren't I?" she said anxiously.

"The underbelly of society is a cruel and peculiar world." She heard Kurogiri speak behind her, "Your intentions for your friend are good. Keep it that way." he added, making Eri furrow her eyebrows.

Izuku pressed a button on the table, the monitor flickering before Izuku pointed at said monitor. "Shit, that's Marybek they're talking to. That Russian asshole." Izuku said, frowning a bit.

"Monoma's not going to like this." Eri looked at him in interest as he mumbled that in worry.

"So, this Marybek guy? Do we follow him?" She asked a bit of determination leaking from her voice, earning an exasperated sigh from Izuku.

"Y-Yeah. It's not going to be easy though." He said, his eyes furrowing in slight irritation.

She looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked.

* * *

"Wait, hold on a m-minute!" She said, shocked by Izuku as they sat in his car.

"I-I know. It sounds shady as hell, but I can't go in there." He said as he scratched below his ear awkwardly.

"I can't just s-steal some files! I-I work for them!" She gestured out the windows, whipping her head from the agency they were parked by then back to Izuku.

Izuku shifted in the seat backwards away from Eri, his hands raised in his defense. "S-Sometimes you'll need to get your hands dirty to get through life!" He half-yelled.

Eri looked down aimlessly, an uncertain hum coming from her, making Izuku release the tenseness in his body.

"The world's not that black and white, Eri." He said, looking out the window, guilt written on his face. "I-It's more gray. S-Sorry." He added, making his eyes squint a bit before a moment of silence ensued.

"Alright." Eri muttered out, still looking down while Izuku looked at her in surprise.

Eri quirked her head up to look at him now, making Izuku quickly dig into his pocket to pull out a USB.

He gave it to her, "Okay, so that's small enough to click on your phone case, they'll think it's modular." he explained as Eri examined the tired face logo on the USB before pulling out her phone.

"So go to the bathroom, remove it from the case," He continued as the USB clicked, attaching itself on the phone. "Go to the intel room and plug it in one of the servers, it'll beep when it's done." He finished, his breathing a bit fast from the explanation he just did.

"Just like that?" She asked, wiggling the USB in her hand.

"Yup. Coded by me and Hitoshi." He answered as Eri nodded.

"A-Alright," She gulped, "Wish me l-luck!" She said anxiously whilst making her way out.

"Definitely! Just- uh- Just know shit will happen." He said in support before she made her way to the agency.

As she did so, Izuku reached over the radio to turn it on.

* * *

She made his way to the agency, the music from her car fading out as she stopped upon the door.

She waited in the short line of workers as they were scanned by two policemen at the door.

Upon her turn, one of the policemen waved at her, "Oh hey Eri! Glad you're back." he waved at her as she placed her bag on the treadmill of the x ray scanner.

"So sorry about Kota by the way." The other policemen added, causing Eri to make a worried smile.

"It's fine." She told them, making one of them hum in agreement.

"Alright, nothing in the bag." The second officer said as he eyed the x-ray screen, "Step through the metal detector please." he said half-tired as Eri hesitantly walked towards said detector.

She walks through, completely fine- Scratch that, it just made a huge BEEP. She steps back, blushing madly as she can feel the eyes of everyone on her.

She digs into her white jacket to pull out her phone, "S-Sorry! I forget my phone all the time!" she made an anxious smile as the first officer huffed a laugh.

"It's fine." He said, grinning a bit as Eri placed her phone on the treadmill. The officer looked at her phone in surprise, "Woah, is that a modular. Aren't those dead?" he asked the girl.

"Y-Yeah, just trying them out, y-you know?" She said as she fidgeted her fingers.

The officer clapped his hands, "Alright! The phone is fine as well." he gestured to her to walk through the detector again, which she hesitantly did so.

Luckily, it didn't go off this time, which made Eri smile in relief.

* * *

She fiddled with her phone as she stood in the bathroom stall, the USB proving harder to clip off than to clip on.

She growled a bit in frustration, deciding to place the phone next to the window sill of the bathroom window, the USB laying on top.

She pushed down, _hard_, and because of that, the USB successfully popped out, only for it to bounce a bit before awkwardly falling off out the window.

Eri stared at where the USB used to be, left speechless for a moment until she scurried to the small window. "Oh no, oh no, _oh no_!" She exclaimed, pathetically getting an arm out to see if she could reach for _something_.

She panicked but fortunately, a citizen was walking through the street. Said citizen held the USB out to her, "Hey, is this yours?" he asked in a rough voice.

Eri gasped in relief, "Yes! Thank you so much!" she thanked him, making him tip his cap that blocked his eyes but not the lack of his nose.

"No problem, just doing my job." He said, his voice still a bit coarse before walking away. "That's a nice logo by the way!" Eri heard him yell as he walked.

Eri sighed, the panic in her body dissipating as she smiled.

* * *

She quickly ran through the stalls door to make her way out of the bathroom.

She ignored the slam of the stall behind her as she hurried to turn the doorknob, which in turn opened the door to see-

"Woa-Woah!" Kaoruko wiggled, struggling a bit to balance as Eri came to a stop. "Eri? S-Sorry, my legs are a bit weird today." She said as she placed a hand on the wall to balance herself.

"Uh. Hi." Eri awkwardly said, quickly trying to walk past her before Kaoruko's hand blocked her chest.

"Hold on, Eri." Kaoruko said, making Eri gulp lightly.

"I just want to say thanks, Eri." She gave a worried smile, "For understanding and your patience, I regret yesterday, I was just trying to do my job." she said while looking away with guilty eyes.

Eri huffed nervously, "I am a woman of t-the law." she said as she frantically looked around the pro hero for a moment.

The pro hero huffed, amused. "Just know I'm talking with the higher ups to get you in Kota's case With Eraser Head. You'll get your vengeance on them." Kaoruko assured her, making Eri's lip twitch downwards in guilt.

"R-Really!? Thanks. I-I..." Eri paused, "mean it." she looked away sadly.

Kaoruko smiled at her and held her shoulder, "Be good Eri." she said before going into the bathroom, her legs wobbling.

* * *

The door opened, the only lights coming from all the many servers within the room, the blue lights blinking on them.

Eri closed and locked the door behind her and started cautiously walking around.

She got behind one of the servers and knelt down, taking out her USB and plugging it in. The USB, in response, blinked green, which made Eri widen her eyes a bit.

She observed quietly, anxiously looking around a few times until-

Knock Knock Knock

Eri froze, the sudden sound making her stiffen in fear.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" The voice spilled in the room muffled, followed with a few more knocks. "Gonna need you to open the door." The stranger said, followed by the door being tapped in impatience.

Kaoruko momentarily flashed in Eri's mind, followed by Kota, making her panic even more. Her breathing became erratic as she shook her head, holding it to think.

She walked over to the door, her hand hovering over the handle, in the midst of her panic the sounds within the room could only be heard as ringing as she contemplated to herself.

She looked back at the USB, then back at the door where the civilian stood at the other side.

She took a deep breath, hesitantly coming to hold the door handle while looking at where the USB was.

"Oh wait, this isn't the bathroom." Eri came to a halt in shock as she heard the stranger slap her forehead, "I'm actually so fucking retarded." the stranger said as she could be heard walking away.

"Gonna have to tell the locksmith the server room's door is broken again." Eri could barely hear her say as she sighed immensely in relief.

She caught her breath as the blinking of the USB stopped and just lit green, signifying it was done.

* * *

Eri slumped in the car seat, letting out a groan as she sat in Izuku's moving card. "T-That was a lot of fear to take in." She said as Izuku glanced at her then back at the road.

"And a lot of adrenaline as well?" Izuku asked with a raised eyebrow and a soft smile.

"Yeah, k-kind of like that." She half-muttered, looking out the car window. "Take a left." She said as Izuku turned his wheel to the specified direction.

As the car moved, Eri looked down in guilt, the sound of lightly jiggling metal being the only sound to be heard. "I feel kind of sick though." She said quietly, making Izuku widen his eyes a bit.

He quickly squinted right after, "I-It's a feeling you won't completely get used to." he said, making Eri's head lower in thought.

Eri wiped her hair away from her face in realization, "Oh god, they could have had a lie detector quirk..." she said in an exasperated panic.

"H-How would my quirk even counter that."

Izuku shrugged, "You adapt. Worked for me," he paused. "I'm quirkless." He said, his index fingers idly tapping on the wheel.

Eri whipped at him in surprise, "You're quirkless!?" she said.

She wouldn't get to say anything for much longer however as the car came to a halt, the wheels screeching as Eri looked out in surprise.

"Alright, this is the flower shop. Go get those for Kota." They both looked outside as Izuku smiled. "Um, the hospital is about two blocks from here, I-I have to go now." He said, awkwardly tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

Eri nodded and smiled eagerly before going out of the car. She looked back, "Thanks, I-Izuku." she said as she stood on the sidewalk.

Izuku smiled and idly tapped his fingers on the wheel, "You're a good person Eri. Good job." he said before the car door closed.

They quickly parted ways as Eri looked at the car going. Quickly huffing, she smiled in thought before turning away to go into the flower shop.

* * *

The next time she got back to the street was when she pushed the flower shop's door open, bouquet of flowers in her hand.

The sun already set as she scanned the area around her, a hand raised above her eyes to try and see further, only to be met by the sight of an empty road.

She looked at the flowers and smiled for a moment before making her way down the street. She looked up at the sky, nothing but the wind could be heard as she passed through a dumpster-

BANG

She jumped to the side, scared as she saw who had landed on the dumpster.

"Hello _hero_." Stain spoke with venom in his voice.

"S-Stain!?" She said as she walked away slowly, her arms already in a fighting stance.

"Thought I wouldn't recognize that USB?" He strode towards her, his hand taking out two katanas from his back.

He slashed and ran as Eri tried to dodge each slash. She tried to find an opening, only to be overwhelmed by Stain's fighting skills.

It was terrifying yet tedious as she dodged through the long street.

She dodged, and she dodged, and she _dodged_, only to risk it all when he finally managed to get some blood on his sword.

She could only try to grab his arm and shoulder to replicate what Izuku did to her at the warehouse.

She let out a loud war cry and used her back as a lever only for Stain to easily step on her and kick her away.

She scrambled to get up before Stain raised the tip of his sword to her face, "You know, I thought you would have been a great hero." he said before raising it above.

Eri trembled, and yet she couldn't scream, instead making a light peep until she allowed. herself to see the light.

"K-Kota." She faintly muttered as she closed her eyes, her body shaking.

Wait, that wasn't the kind of light she was expecting. In fact, it instead seemed like the lights of a car had shone through the stree-

SKRRRRT

BANG

She jumped, her eyes opening to see Izuku In his black car, the body of Stain flying all the way to crash into the flower shop.

She breathed heavily as she laid on the pavement, the bouquet of flowers sprawled on the street as the sound of a car door closing could be heard.

The figure of Izuku, now clad in his vigilante outfit, stepped in front of her. "Uh- Sorry about the mess." He said awkwardly as the shop's radio could be heard making static.

"H-He'll be fine. He's strong" He said, staring at the store, the lights of it flickering every so often.

He looked back, "I don't want to be rude, Eri, but you need to fuck off right _now_." he said before making his way to the now broken flower shop.

Eri continued to breathe and stare, that is until Izuku looked back again, "_RUN_!" he said, his eyes glaring this time. She scrambled to get up, finally running away as Izuku walked.

Izuku made a determined smile and closed his helmet, "Sorry Stain." he pulled out a baton.

"You BDSM obsessed bastard." He said, coming to a stop to Stain groggily staring at him, the radio finally playing audible music.

He quickly swung, Stain barely managing to dodge and get up, his eyes now wide awake.

He swung again, only for Stain to block it with a sword, the baton crackling electricity on its tip as they held each other off.

* * *

She ran through the streets in a state of panic, going through an alley to catch her breath. She leaned on the dumpster, releasing a hopeless groan as she rested there for a bit.

She started walking again, only for the image of Kota to stop her in her tracks.

"_Be strong."_

"_I am a woman of t-the law."_

She sighed, looking back to where Izuku was, "S-Shit!" she said in irritation in her despair before running back to him.

* * *

Izuku swung, Stain deflecting the baton before Izuku pushed him back with its end.

Izuku quickly forced himself on to him, grabbing Stain's hand before he could swing and deflecting his other hand with his baton.

Izuku didn't flinch nor hesitate as he kicked Stain in the shin. Stain growled in pain as Izuku quickly used a fist to strike Stain on the jaw.

Stain's eyes furrowed, flip-kicking him back before pulling out two daggers and rushing at Deku.

Deku raised his baton to deflect both daggers before trying to punch him in the stomach.

Unfortunately his deflect wasn't strong enough to stop Stain from having one arm fast enough to stab his shoulder.

Using the knock back from being punched in said stomach, Stain quickly licked his dagger, paralyzing him in a crouching position.

The music could now be faintly heard because of the sound of static, Stain releasing a rough laugh as he took Izuku's helmet off to see a pair of green eyes staring at him in anger.

"Odd. You would've beaten me." Stain said in fascination as he strode around the green-haired man.

Then it occurred to Stain, making the gray haired criminal look at Deku. "That girl? You see yourself in her, don't you?" He accused Izuku, only seeing the vigilante grit his teeth.

"So the idea of the past had distracted you, huh?" The criminal smirked as Izuku squinted at him.

"Yeah, fuck off." The green-haired vigilante spat out making Stain giggle evilly.

Unbeknownst to the criminal holding his helmet, Izuku could barely move his fingers to hover over a tiny button in his gloves.

Stain smiled as he raised his sword to plunge it into Izuku's head, "Which makes me wonder, how much more can you handle this, _Villain-Killer_?" Stain added making Izuku's eyebrows furrow in irritation.

"HEY!"

Stain sputtered as he felt the Baton hit the back of his head, electrocuting him a bit as its taser was on.

Stain looked back to see Eri already in a fighting stance.

Izuku's eyes widened, but quickly looked back in realization. His finger struggled but had pressed the button nonetheless.

Stain screamed in agony, the helmet releasing a violent electrical shock through his body.

Eri reeled back in shock, her mouth slightly agape as the slightly horrific scene played on.

Finally, the helmet lightly exploded as Stain fell to the ground, his body finally limp.

"T-Thanks." Eri whipped her head to see Izuku making a shaky smile before he coughed up blood in his still paralyzed position.

"Oh god! S-Sorry, I was busy looking at," Eri gestured at Stain's corpse, "_t-that_!" she finished.

"It's fine, I've had worse, just give me a m-moment." Izuku said as he continued to look at the now dead body of Stain.

"Oh- Just let me-" Eri muttered as Izuku looked at her with wide eyes as she touched him. Her horn grew and glowed as Eri reverted Izuku to his unharmed and unparalyzed state.

Izuku wiped and patted his still torn armor and sheepishly rubbed his neck, "F-Forgot about that, thanks." he said, amusing Eri.

"So, Uh- Come on, help me put this guy in a body bag."

"What?"

"You done there?"

* * *

The thug glanced at his thin partner for a moment before returning to pry the safe open at the cashier, "No." he said as he grit his teeth as he pulled on the crowbar.

The brute tried to open the crowbar once again, only for it to release a painful groan as its metal slightly bent.

The thug stopped, catching his breath and now looking at his partner. "Go look outside." He commanded as the partner quietly did so, strolling around as he looked out the glass wall.

The street was quiet as he looked out the thrift store, only then to look up, "What's with the music?" he asked.

"Radio." The man pried again, the metal bending even more now. The brute grunted, "Stay focused. That quirk of yours will be useful for us, boss says." he explained as his partner hummed.

"Yeah but the thing is that it's always active. Doctors said if they turn it off I'll explode automatically. The bad thing is I'll die too." He said as he examined some clothes next to him.

The thug nodded his head to the side, "Still pretty useful for cops trying to put quirk cuffs on you-"

"Uh, someone's outside."

The thug stood up and went to his partner's side, leaving the crowbar to hang in the safe.

They observed keenly as they saw the silhouette of a dark clothed shaggy man with a gray scarf stalk towards them. The thin criminal's eyes widened, "Wait isn't that-" he stuttered.

"It's the boss." The thug finished for his partner.

"Is he gonna help us?"

"I don't know, I think-" He stopped as Eraser Head's silhouette glowed two red dots on his face as he walked slowly. The thin criminal raised an eyebrow, the other thug however,

The thug tried to pull his partner away, "W-Wait! Get Back!"

BOOM

The store went up in flames as it exploded, the only thing inside to be seen was a large fire that engulfed everything.

Eraser Head continued to stare, a scowl on his face before he felt his hovering scarf catch something.

He looked at said thing to be caught, only to be revealed as the burnt and decapitated head of the thin criminal.

He stared for a moment until he huffed,

an amused smirk on his face.

**DECEASED**

* * *

**So how'd you like it? This Izuku is probably what I think would be more realistic if MHA was to be more humanized. Of course, this was a rough draft for a pilot, so tell me if you want me to continue the series. I'll probably make 2 more long-ass chapters but after that we'll have to see what you guys think.**


End file.
